oneshoot (LeoN)
by yanu januarti
Summary: kumpulan oneshoot, drabble, songfict, dan fluffy dengan cast LeoN vixx ( hakyeon bingung akan memberi hadiah apa, dan dia memutuskan untuk... ) HULI RnR
1. Chapter 1

**OVERCOME**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: fluffy?**

 **CAST : Leo and N VIXX**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini fluffy garing penuh typo karena dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tidak suka? tanggung sendiri~~**

```HAPPY READING```

Taekwoon hanya diam memandangi pemuda yang sedang tidur didalam pelukanya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasih sekaligus leader dalam grupnya itu. Selain itu ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, bukan tanpa alasan kemarin ia membeberkan pada publik jika N-kekasih hitamnya- terlihat mempesona saat tidur, disamping karena tidak ada gangguan dari kekasihnya yang sialnya telah menjadi candu baginya, ketika melihat wajah damai kekasihnya yang tidur, Taekwoon merasa jika dirinya adalah seorang kesatria yang wajib dan berhak melindungi putri yang tengah tidur dalam dekapanya.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini muncul, mungkin saat awal pelatihan? Ah benar.. ia mulai menyukai pemuda yang bahkan sebelum debut telah menjadi leader itu tertidur di ruang latihan karena kelelahan. Dan karena merasa tak tega, Taekwoon langsung duduk disamping Hakyeon serta menyediakan bahunya sebagai sandaran kepala agar tidur pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menjadi lebih nyaman.

OoO

Saat Hakyeon terbangun dari tidur siangnya, ia disambut tatapan lembut dari pemuda dengan julukan appa di hadapanya. Oh kalau saja kalian tau jika ia sangat bahagia mendapat gelar eomma di grubnya dan kekasihnya sebagai appa grub.

" Eung, kau sudah bangun taekwoonie?" ucap Hakyeon dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

" Aku tidak tidur hakyeon-ah." Balas Taekwoon

" Eh lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur tadi?"

" Hanya memandangimu yeon-ah."-Taekwoon

" Memandangiku? Waeyo?"- Hakyeon

" Karena saat memandangimu yang tertidur, aku merasa menjadi seorang kesatria yang melindungi putri," Taekwoon berhenti sebentar untuk mengecek tanggapan Hakyeon.

" Bahkan jika ada duri-duri tajam yang melukai dan menggores kulitku, aku akan menjadi kesatria untukmu dan menyelamatkanmu dari kesedihan. Jadi jangan lupa jika aku di sisimu." Lanjut Taekwoon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya dan memberikan ciuman pada puncak kepala Hakyeon

Sementara Hakyeon hanya mampu diam tak berkutik dengan pipi merona malu karena ucapan dari pemuda yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu. Oh semoga ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapan member yang lain, karena mereka pasti akan langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipinya sampai sakit, tapi bukankah ia memiliki kesatria yang akan selalu melindunginya, termasuk melindunginya dari cubitan gemas semua membernya...

 _Hakyeon: yak apa yang kau ketik eoh?_

 _Me : apa apa *muka polos_

 _Hakyeon: aish pura-pura polos pula, apa itu hitam hah!_

 _Me : oh itu...* kabur_

Aaaa eomma maafkan yanu yaaaa, yanu tidak berniat mengejek eomma~~

Tapikan eomma mendapat pelukan dari appa sepanjang fluffy ini o.o *dilempar insole

So...RnR?

HULI 3 3 3

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti

Ps: fluffy ini dibuat tengah malam akibat perut yanu yang kembung gara-gara minum kopi /gak ada sambungannya yan =.="/ dan terinspirasi dari lagunya nu'est yang terbaru, makanya judulnya kaya gitu

Pss: yanu suka kata-kata Jung-jung yang yanu ambil dari reffnya lagu overcome Woah wooo woooahh *nyanyi bareng minhyun *digorok ren


	2. Chapter 2

**Dibalik King of Mask Singer**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy**

 **CAST : Leo and N VIXX**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini oneshoot garing penuh typo karena dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tidak suka? tanggung sendiri~~**

```HAPPY READING```

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Terdengar tawa keras dari empat orang namja di ruang latihan, mereka baru saja menonton salah satu acara lewat laptop yang sedang menampilkan tiga orang diatas panggung, dimana seorang pria berumur mengenakan setelan jas, sementara dua lainnya mengenakan topeng yang dibuat khusus.

" Oh oh liat leo-hyung melakukan aegyo." Heboh seorang namja berhidung mancung bernama Jaehwan.

" Bahkan aegyo milik hyuk dan ken-hyung saja kalah ahahaha." Imbuh Hongbin sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

" Ne ne, haruskah kita juga menukar julukannya dengan ken-hyung?" tanya Hyuk setelah berhasil mengatur tawanya.

" Ne annyeonghaseyo, kiyowo main vokal leo imnida." Ucap Ravi dengan suara bassnya sambil berusaha meniru ekspresi dari salah satu hyungline yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yang langsung dibalas dengan tawa yang semakin mengelegar, bahkan si magnae dalam grup langsung memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram akibat banyak tertawa.

BRAKK

Ditengah-tengah tawa, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka paksa. Dan orang yang telah sukses mendobrak pintu itu langsung melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada empat orang dongsaengnya, yang hanya terdiam melihat orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan telah berdiri di pintu.

" UWAAA UMMMMMMAAAAAA, SELAMATKAN KAMIIIIII." Teriak Hyuk yang pertama tersadar akan bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Sementara Leo langsung menutup pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar,dan kemudian terdengar teriakan dari keempat namja yang awalnya tertawa bahagia. Poor dongsaeng line+ Ken.

OoO

Malam ini VIXX terpaksa mengadakan rapat dadakan, eoh bukan rapat sih, tapi pengadilan dimana si pelapor sekaligus menjadi korban adalah 4 orang namja termuda dalam grup, sementara tersangka utama adalah Leo yang juga menjadi appa dalam grup.

" Jadi...ada yang mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hakyeon sambil memberi penekanan pada kosa-kata 'sebenarnya', dia sedang memerankan karakter hakim, sementara manager mereka hanya diam dan menjadi saksi.

" Appa jahat, dia memukul kami semua tadi umma." Adu Hyuk, karena semua hyung yang terdiam mendapat tatapan tajam dari Leo, tipikal magnae yang berani.

" Benarkah itu tekwoon-ah?"

Petanyaan Hakyeon hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Leo, seakan-akan yang ia lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

" Yak! Memang apa yang mereka lakukan sampai kau tega memukul mereka? Liat uri hyikkie kesakitan" tanya Hakyeon sambil mengelus-elus kepala magnae tersayangnya itu.

" Mereka mentertawakanku yeon-ah." Adu Leo dengan sedikit nada kesal , kalau saja Ken, Hongbin, Ravi, dan Hyuk bukan diposisi korban, mereka pasti langsung terkikik karena mengira appa mereka sedang beraegyo.

" Eh benarkah itu hyukkie?" introgasi Hakyeon

" Kami hanya mentertawakan aksi panggung Leo-hyung di KOMS* hyung~~." Bela Jaehwan.

" Benar-benar, leo-hyung bahkan sangat lucu saat diacara itu." imbuh Hongbin

" Dia melakukan banyak aegyo loh hyung~~." - Ravi

" bahkan appa tadi beraegyo nega neomu johahae~~." Tambah Hyuk sambil menirukan nada suara Leo lengkap dengan wajah datarnya.

" Eoh sungguh? Apa kalian sudah menyimpannya? Ayo kita lihat ulang." Ucap Hakyeon sambil menarik keempat dongsaengnya meninggalkan ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Dan pengadilan itu diakhiri dengan suara tawa lima orang ( Hakyeon, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk, dan manager) dari kamar milik Ravi, sementara yang menjadi objek-Leo- hanya bisa menggerutu sendirian di ruang tengah.

OoO

-OMAKE-

" Taekwoon-ah" panggil Hakyeon pada namja berkulit putih yang sedang minum di dapur, namja itu-Taekwoon- baru saja sampai dari latihan drama musikalnya.

" Wae yeon-ah? Merindukanku?" ujar Taekwoon sambil memeluk namja yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari dirinya.

" Ish, percaya diri sekali kau jung." Cibir Hakyeon.

" Jung Taekwoon." Panggil Hakyeon lagi.

" Hmmmm."

" Manager bilang kita di undang ke acara KOMS."

" Lalu?"

" Karena lee jaehwan sudah pernah mengikuti acara itu, jadi aku mengajukan namamu tadi."

" Shiroo. Kenapa bukan member yang lain?"

" Oh ayolah jung~~, aku ingin kau yang tampil, tunjukkan pada penonton kalau kau memiliki suara yang benar-benar merdu." Mohon Hakyeon sambil menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

" Hhhhhh baiklah aku ikut." Pasrah Taekwoon.

" Sungguh? Yeay~~ terima kasih taekwoon-ah." Girang Hakyeon yang langsung mengecup kilat pipi kekasihnya itu.

" Oh iya, tapi kau harus berjuang untuk tidak mudah ketahuan leo-ya, misalnya dengan banyak beraegyo?"

" HAH?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya hahahaha

Btw ada yang udah liar King Of Mask Singer ep 49?

Sumpah itu ketahuan banget kalo leo dari cara berdirinya ;V

Tapi aegyonya buka Jung Taekwoon sekali... yanu jadi curiga jangan-jangan ntu topeng ada mantranya.

Btw ini yang buat dalam waktu kurang dari sejam dan tengah malem, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak typonya ya *wink

So...RnR?

HULI 3 3 3

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	3. Chapter 3

**PENJELASAN!**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy**

 **CAST : Leo and N VIXX**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini oneshoot garing penuh typo karena dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tidak suka? tanggung sendiri~~**

```HAPPY READING```

Hakyeon terbiasa menggigit sesuatu saat sedang kesal, kebiasaan yang buruk bukan? Bahkan ia pernah menggigit lengan kekasihnya, Taekwoon, karena pemuda datar itu hanya diam saja saat ia bercerita. Yaa Hakyeon-ah bukankah orang yang sedang bercerita itu harus didengarkan?

Dan sekarang haruskah ia menggigit Hyuk, honbae tidak bersalah yang sedang sial karena berada disampingnya. Atau ia harus menggigit gadis- gadis genit yang sedang mengerubungi kekasihnya itu?

Iya dia sedang kesal sekarang, bahkan kekesalanya sedang berada dipuncak dan siap meletus, kemudian memunculkan lahar panas yang nanti jika mendingin akan membentuk batuan –oh maaf, salah ketik-

Bayangkan saja saat semua orang tidak yakin pada hubunganmu dengan kekasih dan hanya menganggap dirimu sedang bermimpi, padahal sebentar lagi kalian akn merayakan enam bulan hubungan kalian. Dan parahnya kekasihmu hanya dia saja, padahal sudah berulang kali kau meminta kekasihmu untuk mengatakan pada gadis-gadis itu jika ia telah menjadi milikmu, ya minimal mengakui jika ia sudah mempunyai pacar.

...

" kenapa lagi yeonie?" tanya Taekwoon saat ia hanya disuguhi wajah kesal kekasihnya sejak ia datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama-sekalian pacaran-

" Jungie tidak ada niat untuk mengatakan hubungan kita pada mereka? Pada fans-fans kecentilanmu itu?" tanya Hakyeon pada Taekwoon yang sedang mengerjakan pr fisika miliknya, maksudku milik Hakyeon, yaa kalian tahulah jika Hakyeon itu sangat amat lemah pada pelajaran hitungan dan untung saja ia memilki pacar yang berada di kelas A, dimana semua murid pintar berada, ah apalah arti seorang Hakyeon yang ada pada kelas C.

Taekwoon hanya menatap kekasihnya sesaat, ia heran kenapa Hakyeon membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi ia langsung kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas Hakyeon sambil menjawab

" Untuk apa, toh nanti mereka akan tau sendiri." Yang langsung dihadiahi gigitan Hakyeon pada lengannya.

...

Bahkan saat ia sedang sangat berusaha memperlihatkan status kalian pada murid lain, dengan membawakan minum dan handuk saat Taekwoon sedang main sepak bola misalnya. Pacarnya yang kebetulan kapten tim sepakbola itu malah melarangnya untuk membawakan air dan handuk, karena persediaan airnya telah memenuhi tas, parahnya air-air itu berasal dari fans-fans kecentilan.

...

Suasana di lapangan sangat ramai siang ini, penuh teriakan dari berbagai siswi yang mengelu-elukan nama seorang pemain berwajah datar bernama Jung Taekwoon. Bahkan mereka seakan tidak perduli pada panas matahari yang membakar kulit putih mereka, padahal seorang namja berkulit tan yang duduk dibawah pohon saja menggerutu karena suhu udara yang baginya sangat panas.

Ya Hakyeon memang melihat pertandingan itu dari bawah pohon tak jauh dari lapangan alih-alih di tribun penonton seperti yang lain, selain untuk melindungi kulitnya ia juga tak mampu mendepak salah satu siswi pada tribun yang penuh itu, salahkan guru matematika yang menahanya ketika ia akan berlari keluar kelas hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis yang berakibat ia telat melihat pertandingan kekasihnya.

Saat peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir, Hakyeon buru-buru berlari menuju lapangan untuk menyerahkan paperbag berisi air dan handuk pada kekasihnya sebelum siswi-siswi itu mengerubungi kekasihnya seperti keranjang diskon.

Namun jarak yang cukup jauh membuat ia kalah cepat dari beberapa siswi yang ada dipinggir lapangan, jadi ia harus berusaha membela tembok-tembok berseragam itu tanpa melukai satu siswi pun.. hanya tidak etis saja jika ia harus mencakar seseorang yang berambut panjang dan berbedak tebal ihh tidak Hakyeon sekali, padahal kau sering membayangkan mengubur mereka dalam pikiranmu kan Yeon?

" Jungie~~ aku membawakan air dan handuk." Ucap ceria Hakyeon begitu ia sampai dihadapan kekasihnya setelah melewati hutan belantara itu.

" Yeonie bukankah sudah kukatakan kau tak perlu membawakanku air, cukup duduk sambil melihatku bertanding saja. Tasku sudah penuh dengan air." Balas Taekwoon sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang entah dari mana.

Ooh ijinkan Hakyeon untuk mengubur kekasih yang menyebalkan dan sangat ia cintai itu.

...

" Hyung kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hyuk pada namja yang lebih pendek sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, Hyuk hanya takut saja jika pemuda yang tadi baru saja bercerita dengan heboh itu tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memandang ke dalam salah satu kelas yang mereka lewati, jangan-jangan hyungnya ini sedang kerasukan.

" Ish... dasar namja menyebalkan!" gerutu Hakyeon sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung berlari kedalam kelas, tepatnya menuju seorang namja yang tengah dikerubungi oleh beberapa siswi yang sedang membawa buku pelajaran, dasar siswi modus inner Hakyeon.

Hyuk yang terkejut dan ditinggal, langsung berlari mengikuti Hakyeon masuk kedalam kelas itu, ia hanya takut jika Hakyeon-hyungnya itu benar-benar kerasukan dan akan mengamuk di dalam kelas itu. Hyukkawai, hyungmu itu tidak kerasukan tapi ia mungkin saja mengacau dalam kelas itu kkk,,,

" Oh hakyeon-ah! Apa kau mencari leo?" sambut seorang siswa bername tag Kim Minseok di depan pintu, sekedar informasi jika namja berpipi bakpao ini termasuk siswa yang mempercayai hubungan Taewoon dan Hakyeon karena ia termasuk pemain sepak bola bersama Taekwoon.

" YYYAAAA! JUNG TAEKWOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Hakyeon didalam kelas.

Para siswi yang terkejut mendengar teriakan melengking itu langsung berbalik dan menatap...sinis? pada sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas. Hyuk sendiri yang berada di samping objek tatapan para siswi itu sedikit mengkerut melihat tatapan dari kudu di depanya, seakan-akan ada ribuan sinar laser yang siap melubangi tubuhnya yang tinggi itu.

Beda yang sedang dilakukan Hakyeon, ia malah dengan gagah berani mendekati para siswi di hadapan kekasihnya dan membuka jalan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kekasih tampanya, kalau kalian melihat sendiri ini seperti sebuah drama dimana seorang pangeran berusaha menembus sekumpulan penyihir untuk menggapai sang putri, namun posisinya terbalik.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kami berpacaran." Ucap Hakyeon dengan penuh penekanan di depan para siswi yang sedang menatapnya.

" Yeonie... kau salah paham, mereka hanya memintaku untuk menjelaskan materi." Ucap Taekwoon di belakang tubuh kekasih kecilnya itu.

" Tapi mereka melakukanya dengan sengaja jungie~, aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar bertanya mana yang sekedar modus." Adu Hakyeon...

Taekwoon hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon, ia sudah menyampaikan hal yang menurutnya sedang benar terjadi dan dia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan secara mendetail, lagi pula ekspresi kekasihnya yang sedang kesal seperti ini malah terlihat lucu di matanya, lumayan untuk hiburan.

" Kalau kau tak mau menegaskan pada mereka, maka biarkan aku yang menegaskan kalau kau adalah milikku jung taekwoon." Ucap Hakyeon sambil memegang kerah seragam yang di kenakan kekasihnya.

Taekwoon yang terkejut hanya pasrah saja saat kekasihnya itu menarik tubuhnya mendekat, dan kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka tepat di hadapan seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk Hyuk.

Awalnya Hakyeon cuma berniat untuk mencium kekasihnya itu sekilas, sekedar bukti jika mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial. Namun ciuman singkat itu malah menjadi lumatan ketika Taekwoon mengambil alih dominasi di antara mereka berdua saat Hakyeon berniat berbalik.

Kontak saja seluruh siswi yang menjadi saksi langsung berteriak histeris saat idola mereka terang-terangan memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya di hadapan mereka. Sementara di depan kelas Minseok sedang berjuang untuk menutup kedua mata Hyuk, honbae yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dari pemandangan yang tidak sesuai umur, ingatkan dia untuk menegur Taekwoon saat latihan nanti.

...

_ 6 BULAN YANG LALU_

" Yeon-ah, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Taekwoon disela-sela fokusnya pada soal kimia milik Hakyeon, ya mereka biasa mengerjakan tugas bersama sejak dulu, kalau tidak di rumah Hakyeon, maka mereka akan mengerjakannya di rumah Taekwoon karena mereka merupakan teman sejak kecil.

" Ani, tidak ada namja yang menarik perhatianku leo-ah." Jawab Hakyeon sambil menggambar, itu tugas kesenian milik Taekwoon, bukannya Taekwoon tidak bisa menggambar. Dia itu ahli dalam menggambar...abstrak khususnya, namun ia sedikit malas menggambar jika harus menggunakan tema tertentu.

" Lalu aku?" tanya Taekwoon.

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya langsung menatap bingung pada namja yang akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika bersamanya itu.

" Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku cha hakyeon?' ulang Taekwoon

" Hyaaa apa yang kau aneh jungie~" Ucap Hakyeon sambil tertawa

" Tapi aku serius menyukaimu yeon, jung taekwoon menyukai cha hakyeon, dan ingin cha hakyeon menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi apakah cha hakyeon menerima jung taekwoon?"

BLUSSS

Kedua pipi Hakyeon langsung bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan dari temannya itu... ah tidak, mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih saat Hakyeon menerimaTaekwoon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Need leon moment please T.T

Keenam boneka yanu itu pada kemana yaak?

So...RnR?

HULI 3 3 3

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	4. Chapter 4

ANNIVERSARY

RATED : T

GENRE: general, romance gagal

CAST : Cha Hakyeon dan Jung Taekwoon VIXX, Kim Jisoo

WARNING: Tolong typonya bertebaran *muka polos* sediakan kantong plastik yaaa *pasang muka manis Hakyeon*

Jisoo baru saja selesai menata buku di rak perpustakaan saat ia mendapati Hakyeon yang lagi-lagi terlihat melamun. Seminggu ini, Jisoo selalu melihat kekasih dari Jung Taekwoon ini tidak fokus dan sering melamun, atau jangan-jangan mereka sedang ada masalah..dan terancam putus? Tapi bukankah mereka terlihat mesrah dan lengket...

"Hoi, kenapa melamun?" tanya Jisoo sambil mendorong kepala Hakyeon pelan.

Hakyeon yang mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu hanya menatap tajam sahabatnya, bersiap-siap akan memukul kepala sahabat tampannya ini jika saja tidak diingatkan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Ini perpus yeon..dilarang melakukan KDRT" ucap jisoo sambil duduk disamping Hakyeon"-kau ada masalah dengan si putih? Sering sekali melamun." Cibir Jisoo.

"Kami baik-baik saja jisoo-ya.. hanya..."-ucap Hakyeon sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hanya?" beo Jisoo sambil membuka catatan milik Hakyeon

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa.." lirih Hakyeon sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Kado? Untuk Taekwoon? Bukankah ulang tahunnya masih lama? Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunnya si putih, hitam." Cerocos jisoo

Hakyeon yang mendengar kata keramat dari mulut sahabatnya itu langsung memukul kepala Jisoo sayang.

" Enak saja, siapa yang lupa ulangtahunnya taekwoon, aku hanya bingung harus memberi kado apa untuk anniv kami nanti.. tolong aku jisoo-yaaa..." rengek Hakyeon sambil menarik-narik seragam Jisoo.

"Berikan saja surat cinta untuknya kalau bingung." Balas Jisoo sambil membenarkan seragamnya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan seorang Cha Hakyeon.

OoO

Hakyeon hanya bisa duduk manis di kamar Taekwoon, sementara pemilik kamar sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Rencananya hari ini mereka akan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Seo saem, tugas matematika yang merupakan kelemahan Hakyeon, dan ia bersyukur karena kekasih tampannya itu sangat paham akan kelemahannya itu.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis sambil memandangi hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan untuk hari jadi mereka. Kado pertama yang ia buat untuk seseorang, bahkan saat eommanya berulang tahun hakyeon lebih memilih untuk membelikan kue tart di salah satu toko dengan rumahnya alih alih membuat kue sendiri.

" Yeon-ah?'' Panggil Taekwoon begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Hm?" jawab Hakyeon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya."-sudah selesai mandi? Ayo cepat kerjakan tugasnya." Ucap Hakyeon..ah lebih tepatnya perintah dari si manis.

Taekwoon yang mendengar ucapan dari Hakyeon hanya mendengus dan berjalan ke rak buku, mengambil buku matematikanya, lalu duduk di samping kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekaligus mengajari kekasihnya matematika.

OoO

Taekwoon terus memandangi Hakyeon yang terlihat gugup dari tadi, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya ini, bukankah sebelum pacaran Hakyeon sudah sering masuk kekamarnya.

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa bersikap aneh seperti itu?" tanya Taekwoon yang to the point sekali.

" Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Aku tidak bersikap aneh kok." Balas Hakyeon

" Sikapmu sayang...Kau terlihat gugup sejak tadi, apa kau gugup karena ini kamarku hm? Bukannya kau sudah sering masuk kemari ya.."

" Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan polosnya, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Taekwoon.

Hakyeon hanya mampu menghela nafas tanda ia menyerah, ia rasa cepat atau lambat kekasihnya akan tahu hal yang ia sembunyikan di dalam tasnya.

Jadi dengan pelan dan tanpa bersuara Hakyeon mengeluarkan surat dan coklat yang telah ia buat beberapa hari lalu, terima kasih kepada Jisoo dan google yang telah memberikannya ide.

" Selamat hari jadi yang kesebulan." Lirih Hakyeon sambil menyodorkan hadiahnya ke hadapan Taekwoon.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Taekwoon saat mendapat hadiah itu, karena ia langsung memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya yang manis dan lucu itu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Untuk Jung Taekwoonku...

Mungkin ini kado anniversary yang paling aneh dan sederhana yang pernah kau terima..

Sejujurnya.. ini juga surat pertama yang kutulis...dan mungkin akan menjadi surat paling aneh yang pernah kau baca..

Lewat surat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku.. rasa bersyukurku karena telah menjadi milikmu,

Jung Taekwoon..

Terimakasih karena selama ini kau tetap bersamaku.. tetap berada disampingku

Terimaksih karena kau masih bertahan denganku, dengan sikapku yang selalu berubah-ubah..

Terimakasih karena masih mau menerima sifakku yang seenaknya, yang keras kepala, yang seperti anak kecil, yang susah diatur, yang terkadang menjadi sangat manja, yang terkadang menjadi tidak perduli,dan yang sangat amat moodly.

Terimaksih karena mau bertahan dengan setiap sikap jahatku.

Terimaksih atas curahan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku..

Terimakasih karena masih mau memikirkanku disetiap kesibukanmu..

Terimakasih karena telah mencemaskanku.. sampai sampai kau meminta tolong pada temanku untuk menjagaku...

Terimaksih atas hadiah-hadiah yang selalu kauberikan padaku...

Terimakasih atas pelukan hangat yang selalu kudapatkan setiap saat...

Terimakasih..Taekwoonku...

Aku begitu bahagia bersamamu...begitu mnyanyangimu...dan begitu mencintaimu

Saranghae Jung Taekwoonku,...

From

Cha Hakyeon

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Errrrr apa ini -"

Ya Allah yanu tidak bisa nulis surat cinta/? /.\

Mampuslah yanu diburu para LeoN shipper...

*sembunyi*

Gatau kenapa jadinya seperti itu... mau bikin ff yang lain malah fokusnya disini...

Efek terlalu kemaruk di dua fandom sih wkwkwk

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


End file.
